Puppy Love
by melodicdevil016
Summary: It's not real love. That's what Mikan thought. But Natsume will change it. His love will simply be addicting like the poppy made into a drug. Sorry guys. Can't update right now. Internet connection at home is CRAPPY, been suffering NO-NET-NIGHTS. . AAH!


**Puppy Love**

**By: melodicAngel016**

**Edited By: melodicdevil016 (her evil spawn, I asked melodicAngel016 PERSONALLY so don't kill me for this)**

**::** I told you before, Natsume… It's not true love, only puppy. But Puppy should be spelled as P-O-P-P-Y Love, as in poppy flower… Want to know why?

**A/N:** Just some random idea that randomly came in mind.

**A****'****s****spawn/N:** Uhm…they're grown ups here… I think… :D… btw, I WUV YOU melodicAngel016 for the request…

**.xXx. .xXx.**

Tired, a raven haired guy sat down a bench. His legs were crossed and his arms hanged at the head of the bench.

It has been a long and exhausting Summer day. Well, so much for being with your friends who were literally dragging him from one place to another, his arms felt like they're gonna fall any second. Not to mention his feet had been screaming for some break after a long time of walking and running.

"Natsume…" A brunette pouted as she tried to pull Natsume to his feet. But the guy didn't even budge. "Aw, come on!" She dropped her shoulders, exasperated.

She was wearing a pink yukata with pretty cherry blossoms printed on the edge, her obi, fuchsia that contrasted the soft pink of the cloth.

"Could you just… leave me alone?" Natsume hissed. "You're totally killing my feet already."

Mikan pouted even more. "It will be fun, so come on."

"Join the troop, I don't want to have some fun anyways, busybody."

Mikan sighed in defeat, but then started to show her tears. "How could you?"

"Yo, guys," Koko called in. "Aren't you coming with us?" He asked. Koko was with Sumire. The other girls were also in their colorful yukata*s.. (*sounds bad with an 's' but whatever…)

"Yeah, there's a fishing booth there!" Anna stated as she pointed the place. She was with Mochu.

Natsume signaled a hand that they should go. "I'll pass."

Nonoko shrugged. "Fine, but if you changed your mind, we'll be there." She was with Kitsuneme, who was being dragged by the girl. Poor dude

Mikan was still at the state of teary eyes, but she withdraws herself from crying when Hotaru was nowhere to be found.

"Now, where is that girl?" She asked, looking for some signs of the dark haired girl walking around.

"If you're looking for Imai, she's there… with Ruka." He pointed a finger to the shooting area. Mikan looked at them and her face changed into a gloomy expression and glided over to the bench.

"Figures." She muttered warily. Sighing, she sat down beside him on the bench. "Can I seat here?"

"You already are." Natsume snorted, earning a glare from the girl. "Whaaat?.. I thought you're going with them."

Mikan looked up at the Summer night sky. _The__stars__are__pretty__tonight._ She thought then snapped back to what was currently happening… "I'm out of place. I mean, look at them, they are with the person they love and-" _I__haven__'__t__found__the__one__to__love__truly._ Her words hung unspoken in the air.

"Meanwhile, you are left alone." Natsume said. "That's why you are here… with me." _Kami,__I__believe__in__fate__now__that__you__'__re__giving__me__time__with__her._ He thought, making himself smirk.

Mikan's face turned pink, which was absolutely cute to his standards. "That doesn't mean anything, alright?" She hissed and crossed her arms as she made a pouting face.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He muttered, loud enough for her to hear.

The next few seconds of awkward silence was a bit bothering. Mikan was already feeling a bit uncomfortable. She sighed.

"It's a good thing that they found their true love already." Mikan decided to break the _really_awkward atmosphere between them. Natsume shifted his gaze to her, listening. "It's a good thing for them."

"Why? Haven't found your true love yet? Is there someone you _like_?" He said, spilling some venom on the last word. I hop_e__not__ '__coz__you__'__re__mine.__My__true__love.__MINE._The possessive words hung in the air.

"I feel… something special about him but I'm not quite sure if that is really true love. It's only puppy love." She suddenly felt tense. Why is she saying those things anyway and to _him_?

"Then, mind telling me who the guy is?" Natsume asked, feeling a sharp twang of jealousy towards whomever she was talking about if it was not him. And hell, was he jealous. He was staring intently at her, waiting for her answers. He leaned forward, his face just almost half a foot away from hers. _She__looks__cute__when__she__blushes._ He thought. She stopped him from going any closer by placing her palm on his face and pushing him back then glared at him.

"When hell freezes, I will." an irritable sounding answer fell out of her lips.

"So what do you say about him? What do you really feel?" Ok. Now he was pissed. _Why__won__'__t__you__tell?_ He asked in his mind.

Mikan sighed. "I told you, it's only puppy love, Natsume." She paused. "It's not real, only puppy." She faced him. "But you know, puppy love should be spelled as P-O-P-P-Y love as in the poppy flower."

Natsume stared at her incredulously.

"It should be poppy because the poppy flower dies easily, and so to my conclusion, poppy love easily dies as well. It's infatuation. And that's what I feel for you. It's just poppy love. Nothing else." she said proudly. A sudden feeling of relief washed over him when he heard those words though they sting a bit.

"What did you say about me?" Natsume said with smirk. _Ah,__so__that__'__s__why__… __It__'__s__me__all__along__… _She looked at him with that 'OH SHIT' expression on her face and slapped her hands to her mouth, realizing what she had just confessed to him as she blush in embarrassment because of her carelessness.

His smirk widened. "That's what you think…" he moved closer to her, she scoots away and ends up being trapped with the bench's arm. _I__'__ll__make__you__realize__your__love__for__me.__You__are__mine__and__you__can__never__escape__me__and__drag__you__kicking__and__screaming__if__you__venture__far__from__me._He wanted to say that but settled for _"_Who knew that you could be real funny sometimes?".

"Hey, I'm being serious here!" Mikan snapped irritably. "And stop laughing, will you?"

Natsume leaned in closer to her again, but Mikan as usual, pushed him away. But Natsume being Natsume, he snaked his arms around her neck, letting his fingers wrap around her nape and pulled her to him. He rested his forehead on hers though he never let his eyes off of her now horror stricken face, lips were a few millimeters away from brushing against each other.

"W-What are y-you…" Mikan stuttered as she felt the heat that was currently making her face pink, grew more intense. Natsume found it amusing. An idea suddenly crossed his genius mind, one that made him chuckle to himself.

"Wanna know a secret?" He asked playfully, twirling his fingers on some of her hair that had fallen out of the mass of hair she had tied up into a bun. He let his lips sweep across her soft pink ones before he took her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers and got up, suddenly feeling energized and not tired. He had that sadistic grin on his face, which somehow, she missed to see. She was too distracted by the way her lips tingle when he had kissed her. He pulled her to her feet and dragged her far away from the festival grounds. She looked back, realizing that lights and noises from where they were, started to fade away.

"Na-Natsume where are y-you taking me…" her voice was shaky and he felt her tense up, almost digging her heels into the concrete to stop him. He looked over his shoulder.

"Nowhere. Just…Somewhere I can tell my secret…" he said, smirking. There was an old abandoned shrine up ahead and he knew there are no people there at that late hour, it was too dark there for someone smart enough or brave enough to go through. She was getting more and more nervous as they walk past the gigantic trees. A few more steps and they were in the middle of the woods. He stopped and looked around him before pushing her against a tree. She made a startled 'eek' when he slammed his hands on both sides of her head and stared at her like she was food and he hadn't eaten for a week.

"You're-You're scaring me Natsume… Why did you take me h-here?" she asked, glancing up to him, catching the blank expression on his face that scared her more… He moved his hand, brushing his knuckles against the curve of her cheek and nearly jumped at the contact when she felt like his hands were like burning her skin. Slowly, he closed in the gap between them. Her self-preservation instinct kicked in, she placed her arms against his chest and try to push him away but found it impossible. There was suddenly a lump in her throat that she had to swallow before she chokes on it. She was torn between anticipating the next thing that's gonna happen and the strong urge to push him away again and make a run for it. But if she does manage to get away from him, she would get lost in the woods. Their faces were mere centimeters apart and she could already feel his breath fanning on her face.

"…I'm afraid it's not puppy love I feel for you… But… I might just consider P-O-P-P-Y love… Wanna know why?" he said, fingers tracing along her jaw and finally tipping her head up, force her to look him in the eyes as he pressed himself to her more. She was about to open her mouth and speak when he crushed his lips on hers as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer as he could possibly do.

She felt like her head was spinning nonstop as Natsume deprived her of oxygen. His tongue coaxed her lips open, making her gasp when it twirled around her own. Her knees were feeling weak and her voice was caught in her throat, not even a single word would come out. She was gripping at his jacket and tried pushing him again. He tilted his head a bit, deepening the kiss even more. Her vision started to blur and there were dark spots appearing. She slipped into the darkness as her limbs gave out.

Natsume felt her slipping out of his arms and decided end the kiss and moved back a little but he was still holding her. Her eyes were closed and her face, flushed. _What__the__heck?__She__fainted.__Note__to__self:__Shorten__Kisses__For__**My**__Mikan._He looked at her as her head began to drop. He held the back of her head to keep her from hitting her head. Then he moved it to her shoulders when he was sure that she won't accidentally break her neck and her head was on his shoulder. He bent down a little, slipping his arms behind her knees and scooped her up bridal style.

"Idiot.." he whispered lovingly as he carried her out of the woods. Where he's taking her… depends on him.

**A's spawn/N:** how was that mommy? Now I'll leave the rest to beautiful people who had read the fic. I'll update as soon as I'm sure that the "Angry Underwear" (YOU DON'T WANNA KNOW, IT'S DISTURBING) is not out for our blood. Sorry if I misspelled or made some things unclear but my mother is walking behind my back to see what I'm doing… She scares me as much she scares other people for scaring me.


End file.
